This relates generally to electronic devices and, more particularly, to electronic devices with displays.
Electronic devices often include displays. For example, computers, cellular telephones, and other devices may use displays to present visual information to a user. It may be desirable to provide displays with flexible portions. This may allow portions of a display to be bent. Care must be taken, however, to ensure that displays are sufficiently robust to avoid damage when bent.